The present invention relates to a rinsing apparatus used in a toilet for rinsing the user's buttocks, and more particularly to a mechanical design of rinsing apparatus which has means to buffer the pressure of water so that supplied water is maintained at a constant pressure.
Regular rinsing apparatus for toilet are commonly operated by means of the control of a microprocessor. When a rinsing apparatus is operated, a metered volume of water is sprayed out of a spray nozzle. These conventional microprocessor-controlled rinsing apparatus are expensive, and consume much electric energy during operation. There are known mechanical rinsing apparatus for toilet. These mechanical rinsing apparatus do not consume electric energy during operation, however they commonly have a complicated structure. Furthermore, the installation of these conventional mechanical rinsing apparatus is not an easy job.